BW140: Go, Go Gogoat!
is the 41st episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Ash and the gang go after Alexa's Gogoat when he takes a small boy on a journey up the mountain to celebrate his dad's birthday. Episode Plot The heroes are at a Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy presents the newest examination machine, giving her less time needed to examine a Pokémon. Alexa documents this, but feels the story may be less exciting. Iris and Ash disagree, for they saw things they normally wouldn't be able to. Nurse Joy goes to examine the heroes' Pokémon, so Alexa plans on working on her article, leaving the heroes to rest and watch over her Gogoat. The heroes come outside and see Gogoat relaxing. Ash wonders what moves Gogoat knows, so wants to have a battle with it. Iris reminds Ash he can't have a battle if he didn't ask Alexa, even. Ash sees she is right, so asks Gogoat to execute a move. Gogoat leaves, making Ash disappointed, but decides to heed advice from Cilan to ask Alexa later about that. As Ash plays with Pikachu and Axew, he trips over, making Iris to brand him as a little kid. Cilan watches Gogoat, who is approached by a boy. The boy is amazed by Gogoat, who touches his head. The boy wonders where Gogoat's trainer is and touches its horn. Gogoat senses the boy's wish to go somewhere, despite his mother forbidding him to go. Gogoat lowers its body, allowing the boy to ride it. Cilan checks once more and does not see Gogoat. The heroes check out and decide to spread out and find clues about Gogoat's whereabouts. After a while, Cilan comes to Ash, thinking there must be a reason why Gogoat left so suddenly. They find a woman and Officer Jenny. They report Gogoat is missing, but Officer Jenny has also a case, for a woman reports her son, Tony, is missing. Officer Jenny has received a report a boy has been riding a rare Pokémon, believing it to be Tony and Gogoat. Alexa arrives, realizing this boy, Tony, must've touched Gogoat's horn. Gogoat might've felt Tony had an important wish, so it let Tony ride it to fulfill his wish. The woman thinks Tony might've went to the observatory, where her husband, who has a birthday today, works. She worries for Tony, for when he was told his father couldn't come until later tonight, Tony ran away, wanting to give his father a present. Officer Jenny is aware the mountain can be dangerous and allows the heroes to join in the search. Jenny promises the woman they will come back with the boy. The woman thanks them for assistance. Later, the heroes go to the mountain, but face a fork in the road. Cilan sees both roads take to the observatory, so they split up and take both roads. Ash worries for Tony's safety, but Alexa knows Gogoat is with him. She admits to have gone to a lot of dangerous places, but she is still safe, having faith in Gogoat. Ash asks how did Alexa meet Gogoat. Alexa remembers when she was making a camp after documenting some footage, a Ducklett came and nearly stole her camera. She chased the Ducklett, who threw away her camera. Alexa slided down the hill and got the camera back, but couldn't come back. She encountered Gogoat and befriended it, touching its horns. Gogoat sensed her wish and let her ride on its back. Gogoat climbed up the hill, pleasing Alexa, as they both started traveling together. With Gogoat's help, she has traveled through sand and snow as well. Ash sees Gogoat and Alexa are meant for each other, while Alexa thinks the same for him and Pikachu. Meanwhile, Gogoat leads Tony to a pond, where Tony drinks the water. Tony is exhausted a bit, so Gogoat absorbs sun's energy and starts glowing, sharing some energy to Tony. Iris scouts the area, but does not see a thing. Cilan hopes Ash and Alexa fare better. Ash and Alexa walk and notice Tony and Gogoat from afar. They yell to them, getting their attention. Ash admits they were sent by Tony's mother. Tony is angry and decides to go on, but Gogoat stands still and has Tony dismount it. Alexa admits Gogoat is her Pokémon, so Tony apologizes for taking it. Alexa reminds Tony Gogoat made the decision to carry him, since Gogoat sensed Tony wish to see his father. Tony decides to go alone, but Ash stops him. Ash reminds him there are wild Pokémon around, so Tony should go back and wait for his father to come back. Tony replies he made the promise to visit his father, even going to give him a present. Instead, Alexa thinks it is better if they all went to the observatory. She thinks Tony's father is waiting for him, plus it would be safer if they went together. Ash asks Tony what present does he carry, but Tony wants to keep it a secret. Suddenly, they encounter some Foongus standing in the path. Ash asks Foongus to move away a bit, but they spray out Poison Powder. Instead, Alexa, Tony and Ash mount on Gogoat, who climbs up on the rocks. However, they face a fallen rope bridge. Since it is unsafe to cross it, Alexa has Gogoat place Pikachu on the other side, so Pikachu can knock down the tree to serve as a bridge. Ash sees Gogoat is a grass-type Pokémon, which Alexa confirms. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, hitting the tree. With Gogoat's Vine Whip, Ash, Alexa and Tony pull the tree down and cross it to the other side. As the sun falls down, Ash, Alexa and Tony find the observatory. They meet up with Iris, Cilan and Tony's father. Tony comes to his father, who lets him know Tony shouldn't have run off like that. Tony apologizes, but gives father the present: a picture of a Braviary, posing as a constellation. Tony's father is grateful and praises his son. Iris admits she and Cilan were worried about Ash and demands to know what happened. Tony replies it is a secret and Ash confirms his words, while Alexa praises Gogoat for helping out. Tony, his parents, the heroes and Officer Jenny stargaze and find the Braviary constellation in the sky. Debuts Character *Tony *Tony's father *Tony's mother Trivia "Who's that Pokémon?": Gengar (US): Foongus (JP) Gallery Pikachu and Axew play with Gogoat BW140 2.jpg Ash fails to catch Pikachu and Axew BW140 3.jpg Gogoat senses the boy's wish BW140 4.jpg Alexa first meets Gogoat BW140 5.jpg Gogoat shares its energy with Tony BW140 6.jpg Foongus spray out Poison Powder BW140 7.jpg The trio rides away BW140 8.jpg Ash, Tony and Alexa face a broken bridge BW140 9.jpg Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the tree BW140 10.jpg Gogoat uses Vine Whip to pull the tree down BW140 11.jpg Tony runs to his father BW140 12.jpg Tony gave his father a picture of Braviary constellation BW140 13.jpg Ash refuses to tell Iris what happened BW140 14.jpg The Braviary constellation }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada